A Story to tell
by amaya-black-wings
Summary: In a room, filled with a single light, a girl and a boy, and a story to tell. SSoneshot


**A Story to Tell**

**My third fanfic and fist oneshot! Enjoy!**

**Name: **A Story to Tell

**Summary: **In a room, filled with a single light, a girl and a boy, and a story to tell (S+S)(oneshot)

**Ages: **Sakura: 14

Syaoran: 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does.

**A Story to Tell**

Sakura ran through the dark alley, ran through the city, ran through Toemeda. To find HIM. He is here. Close by, she can feel him. His sad, soft features, etched in her mind.

_I'll leave you soon_

"Syaoran-kun, this was my fault…" Sakura whispered to the air.

_Please, tell me soon. Before I have to leave you. Forever…_

She turned left. Took a sharp right down the alley. There in front of her was a door. The door wasn't ordinary. It looked forbidding and angry. Steel plates were hammered on it carelessly, and a few nails were almost hanging out. Sakura lifted her hands to the handle. Her fingers trembled as she wrapped her hands around it. She pulled, no response.

_It's…it's locked…?_

She pulled harder and it creaked open. Inside, the room looked empty. Only black filled it. She opened the door a little wider and a corner of light filled the room. A black shoe appeared in the light. Sakura's voice shook and she uttered, "S..sy..yaoran-kun?"

"Don't call me that name bitch!" She heard his voice snap.

It definitely was Syaoran's voice, but it wasn't Syaoran itself. His voice seemed hard, and no happiness flowed in it. Sakura stepped into the room and let the steel door shut. There was a moment of darkness. Sakura fumbled in her bag for a portable light that ran on batteries. She clicked it on, and instantly the room's blackness lightened.

She looked at his face and chocked out a small sob. His face was _horrible_. He himself was fine. He was healthy, but the hate that filled his face. So much hate, Sakura stepped back. She stumbled, butgathered up her courage again and stepped two steps forward. She kneeled on the ground and looked at his face. It was true. She hadn't mistaken the hate. But she saw in his eyes there was something else. Happiness? Excitement? She looked even closer. And saw there was also sadness mixed in.

"Syaoran-k-" Sakura started but was cut off,

"I said don't call me that bitch!" Syaoran repeated.

Sakura looked at his face contorted with anger, and spoke softly, "Li-sama. Is that okay?"

"Okay. But you leave as soon as you tell me what I want." Syaoran demanded.

Sakura sadly smiled, "Li-sama, would you like to hear a story? You might want to hear a story. It's very good."

"…Fine…" Syaoran mumbled.

Sakura began, "There was a girl and she was just rejected by her first love…."

………Rejection……..

Sakura sat sadly on the stairway of the school. She plastered a smile on her face and began to get up. Then it hit her again. The humility, the shame of the whole thing. She sat down quickly and bowed her head.

A shadow crossed the blue plush carpet. Sakura looked up slightly.

"How did it go?" the shadow's owner asked.

She looked and saw Syaoran sit next to her on the stairway. Sakura managed to crack a small smile, "Great," Her voice croaked, "I was shot down totally. Turns out Takeshi was right. Yukito does love that girl…"

Sakura's smile dropped off suddenly and she began sobbing, "Syaoran-kun! Why? Why couldn't she be me?"

Her hands clamped down on his shirt firmly. Her tearful eyes looked up to Syaoran's chocolate brown ones. He put his hand on her head and began to stroke her hair gently.

"I really don't know, Sakura…" Syaoran said, staring at the peeling plaster on the wall, "But there might be someone else for you. I mean, not might, but for sure. There's someone else out there that loves you."

Sakura buried her face into his shirt and cried harder.

………………………….

Sakura looked at the dimming light. The batteries were running low. She looked at Syaoran's face. She could see that he was drifting away, into his memories of that day, that moment.

Sakura continued, "The girl and the boy were actually pretty good friends. The girl was getting more and more depressed. Even with the boy watching over her like a guardian angel…."

………….Cuts……………

Sakura strayed from the crowd of squealing girls. She wasn't that happy, peppy, girl anymore. She was different. Ever since Yukito rejected her, she felt like there was no more point in life.

Sakura settled for a solitary bench in the corner of the school quad.

"Hey…" Syaoran whispered to her. He sat down beside her.

"Hi… I feel, so alone right now…." Sakura whispered back while examining her wrists. What should she do? Tall building? Cutting? Or sleeping pills?

"Sakura.. you don't have to be like this…"

_Yes, I do_

"There so much to look forward for…"

_Yeah, eternal hell without Yukito._

"Sakura, there's someone out there that loves you. I'm sure of it."

_Who? The darkness? Slowly beckoning me out the door?_

"Sakura, I-"

"I have to go to the bathroom Syaoran-kun." Sakura interrupted. She got up quickly and walked to the nearest bathroom.

Sakura sat on the toilet lid and examined her wrists again. She didn't have sleeping pills with her, and she didn't want her friends to see the remains of her on the ground.

_So plan "c" it is……_

Sakura pulled her cardboard cutter out from her pencil pouch and found her pulse.

_So it'll be gone._

She pressed firmly on the vein and slit it slightly, wincing with pain. A solitary drop of blood ran down her arm.

_A little deeper…._

She pressed harder, and bit her lip, trying hard not to cry out loud. More blood came spurting out.

Syaoran got up from the bench and began to worry. Sakura shouldn't have needed to go the bathroom that long

He opened the girl's bathroom door and called out softly, "Sakura? Are you in there? What's taking you so long?"

He walked inside, since it seemed like no one was in there. He began to check all the stalls but-

_Blood_

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled out and kicked the door open.

Sakura was still seated on the toilet, her head against the bathroom stall's wall. Her eyes were closed, and she was very pale. Her hand was dangling beside her and was bleeding profusely The blood made a sickening _plip plip. _Noise as it ran off her arm and onto the ground. In her other hand that was seated on her lap was the cardboard cutter. Fresh blood was on its blade.

"…Sakura…" Syaoran nearly whimpered.

He shook her lightly. "Sakura… Wake up…" Syaoran whispered.

He carried her off the seat and laid her on the ground. He looked at her still sleeping like face and tears blurred his vision. He shakily pulled out his cell phone and called emergency.

_Hello. This is 911. What's the problem?_

"A girl… I found her.. in the bathroom…" Syaoran nearly cried

_Yes? What happened to the girl?_

"She tried to cut herself.. she's bleeding real bad.."

_Okay. Where are you right now and what is this girl's name?_

"This is Toemeda High School…" Syaoran nearly dropped the phone. He was shaking so badly, "My name is Syaoran Lee. Her name is Sakura Kinimoto. Please… hurry!"

_Okay. Thank you. We'll get there as soon as possible…_

Syaoran dropped the phone and hugged Sakura tightly. The blood was flowing steadily into the drain on the ground…

Sakura woke up suddenly in the night.

_It's so dark… am I in hell?_

She turned her head to meet a small lamp on a nightstand. The light was very dim, but she could make out next to her was a figure…

"Syaoran…?" Sakura tried to question, but her voice was cracked.

She felt something salty on her lip and heard quiet sobs. Syaoran's sobs. Sakura's vision cleared and she could see Syaoran's sad chocolate brown eyes. They were circled by dark circles, showing that he had not slept at all.

"Sakura… Why…?" Syaoran finally spoke.

He took her unbandaged hand and held it close to his face. Sakura heard cries mingling with his. It took her time to realize it was her own voice. Sakura knew then the pain she had caused him as their tears mixed together.

Forehead to forehead, hand in hand, heart to heart.

"Sy-Syaoran... Please…. I'm so sorry…" fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't you ever… ever do that again…." Syaoran managed to say, his voice shook horribly.

After a long period of whispers and sobs, Syaoran wiped his tears away and smoothed Sakura's hair. Smiling sadly, "You better get so sleep now kay? You don't need to go to school tomorrow. I'll give an excuse."

Sakura laid down into the pillows and rubbed her eyes. Tears were still flowing, but not as quickly. She nodded her head and closed her eyes.

_To see Syaoran cry like that means that he cares for me. I need to repay him… my best and most true friend… he's no longer Syaoran-kun, but Syaoran…_

Soon, Sakura was sleeping peacefully as Syaoran smiled as her slumbering face. Hesitantly, Syaoran leaned towards Sakura and placed his lips on hers. His heart pumped wildly when he thought of the true consequences of this action, but soon fell under the spell of the taste of her lips and the scent of her cherry blossoms.

Sakura sighed happily as he pulled away, her cheeks nearly as red as they should be, while Syaoran's cheeks were redder than a ripe tomato.

…………………………

Sakura paused and looked at Syaoran's face. He made no eye contact to her, and his face was tinged with what she thought as embarrassment.

Sakura didn't know of Syaoran's "after" actions, but only knew that this was when she decided to change for the best and call Syaoran, Syaoran.

"Sa—Sakura..?" Syaoran stuttered.

Sakura tilted her head to the side and answered, "Yes?"

His voice was filled with caution, but underneath the caution was trust. She knew that she had made a difference.

"You don't need to call me that…"

"What do you mean, Li-sama?"

"Li- Li-sama. You don't need to call me that anymore…."

Sakura tried to hide her beaming smile as she questioned him, "What do you what me to call you then?"

Syaoran looked down at his black shoes. Should he? Or will she hurt him again? He scratched his head and said, nearly above a whisper, "A-anything you like I guess…"

Sakura clapped her hands and stifled a giggle. It's going fine! It's okay! There was only one thing left to say. One part of the story left…

Sakura calmed her self down and spoke clearly, warning Syaoran, "The next part of the story… Will hurt you…just remember Syaoran… to listen to the end…please…"

Syaoran winced, but nodded his head almost painfully. Sakura started once again falteringly, "The boy one day, had something he wanted to say to the girl. It was extremely important…"

………He disappeared alone……

"Under the cherry trees, I will meet you…."

Sakura blushed as she folded the note. She had received it that morning in a plain envelope. The letter was an ordinary, pasty white, but the words spoke volumes. Who was the mystery person? The blossom had no one she could expect as she counted off all the boys she knew, and no one seemed actually that interested in her.

Syaoran walked almost as quickly as running. This was it. He had to tell her before he leaved.

_Oh!_

There she was, blushing like her namesake, waiting, waiting for him. Syaoran stopped short and breathed in her beauty.

Sakura felt someone behind her. Was it who she thought it was? The mystery person? She turned around and saw-

_Syaoran?_

Syaoran blushed and mumbled, "Did you get the letter…?"

Horror took over Sakura's body.

_Syaoran?_

_Syaoran!_

_No, this is wrong! He's just a friend!_

_Just. A. friend._

_Nothing more!_

_NOTHING MORE!_

Syaoran looked worriedly at Sakura. He took three step forward and lightly touched her shoulder. Sakura shrugged it off and walked backwards into the tree. Syaoran looked her and said through gritted teeth, "You know now, huh? Do you hate me now?"

She trembled, and ran off as fast as she could. He looked up and saw her running, running…

_Away from him._

His instincts took over and he chased her down.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura looked back and saw him dashing after her. Heart pounding, she knew she couldn't out run him, yet she ran still.

Blurs of lockers passed by him. Every step he took was faster, every look at her made him faster.

"BAM!"

Sakura was pressed against a locker, panting. Syaoran had caged her in, putting his arms on both sides of her head.

He pressed his mouth to hers, hungrily taking her lips. Sakura struggled, but in the end she knew she couldn't fight him. He hugged her as he pulled his mouth away, not letting her even have a chance of escaping.

"Please…" Syaoran begged her, "I'll leave you soon….."

Sakura began to cry, fist silent tears, then loud sobs.

"Please tell me soon….Before I have to leave you. Forever…."

Syaoran suddenly pulled away, and sprinted down the hallway, away from her. Leaving Sakura at her knees, crying her heart out.

"_So, you're coming home my dear son?"_

"But mother, let me stay for at lea-"

"_What's the point of staying in Japan if that rotten girl doesn't even love you!"_

"She is NOT rotten! Don't you ever EVER say that! I'm not coming back! I'll NEVER come back!"

"Syaoran!" Yelan protested, on the other line, "How could you-"

The tone was dead on the other side.

That night, Syaoran disappeared into the darkness….alone….

…………………….

Sakura began to wipe away tears and took a quick rest. She sighed sadly and looked at Syaoran. His bangs were covering his face.

She whispered, "The girl, after a few days, realized that the boy was missing, and I-she decided she would find you-him. To tell him one thing…."

She shifted herself to be closer to him, and gently took his face in her hands. His face was wet.

_Tears_

Sakura kissed him innocently on the lips, and Syaoran gasped in shock. She moved her lips up to his ears and whispered:

_I love you…_

"I have always loved you…" Sakura began to cry again, "I didn't know… until I searched deep in my heart. You were always there… and I always wanted to be with you…only you…I didn't even want to be with Yukito as much…"

Syaoran took her in his arms and faintly said, "I will always love you, too…"

Taking his lips to hers, passion was lit in their hearts. It was done. They knew now, how the story ended.

The portable lamp went out, but their hearts were so bright and full of love, it could of filled the room, and filled the world…

End.

Hope you liked it! Please review!

Amaya-chan out!


End file.
